The present invention is directed to an alarm clock to awaken a sleeper from his sleep, or otherwise to give a preset signal.
It is well-known that conventional alarm clocks awaken a sleeper by a buzzer and, in some instances, by a flashing light either used in conjunction with the buzzer or separately. However, a buzzer system can often startle the sleeper, which is dangerous to a person with known heart trouble, and cannot be effective when the sleeper is deaf. Further, the flashing light may be ineffective to a sleeper if he or she is blind or even if he or she is turned away from the light source so that the flashing light does not reach the eyes of the sleeper. Further, flashing lights also can be disturbing to a sleeper.